A Time To Learn
by Oriondruid
Summary: J.K. Rowling, nearing death as a very old lady, is astonished to have a midnight visitor. He has come to deliver her a very special letter! Rated T only as precaution due to character death.


**A TIME TO LEARN**

Respectfully dedicated to JK Rowling.

**Chapter One: An End And A Beginning.**

A very old lady lay in her bed on an unusually warm evening in early spring and contemplated what she knew for certain would be coming for her one day soon. She knew she would certainly not live to see the summer. Her body was failing her, but her mind was as sharp as ever. The doctors had told her she had little time left and she had come home from the hospital to die. Death, when it came, would however be a welcome friend and she did not fear it, since, whilst the medication had the pain well controlled, she was profoundly weary.

"Jo," she thought to herself. "You could do with a nice long rest, it'll be time to 'go on' soon. Who knows what adventures that'll lead to."

A faint smile played on her lips as, looking back on her long life, she thought. "I think I've done the best I could. I've lived a good long life and I've got wonderful children and grandchildren who are safe and secure. The books and films have brought pleasure to countless millions of children and adults throughout the world. Not only that but they made a fortune in the process and provided well for my loved ones and the causes I care about. Not a bad record even if I do say so myself, certainly a life well lived!"

Jo heard a distant clock strike 10pm through the partially open bedroom window and she settled down to drift off to sleep, not particularly caring if it would be for the last time and feeling happy and fulfilled.

Sometime later she was surprised to re-awaken and hear the same distant bell chime 12 midnight. She became aware that she was not alone and looking down to the foot of her bed she could dimly make out a figure. She thought maybe that it was one of the family come to check on her but before she could turn on her bedside light to see who it was a strong but gentle male voice spoke, saying "Lumos!" Instantly her room was illuminated with a pale glow.

Jo reached for her spectacles on the night stand by her bed, placed them on and as her eyes came into focus she could see the light emanated from the tip of a wand held by a tall, dignified looking man dressed in splendid silver grey robes. He had a long grey beard, long grey hair and half moon glasses on his crooked nose. He was smiling benignly at her and his face looked kindly and wise. Jo knew this man instantly, but also knew that he could not possibly exist!

She thought to herself, "Well I made it this far without going loopy with dementia, but it looks like it's finally caught up with me, it could be worse though, after all it might be Lord Voldemort!" Then she thought, "Oh well, I'd better say something I suppose, even figures of my deluded imagination deserve courtesy."

She spoke aloud to the figure at the foot of her bed smiling broadly and saying, "Good evening Albus, it's lovely to meet you in person at last, although I must say that you are the very last person I expected to see here tonight!" Still smiling at Dumbledore Jo went on, saying; "In fact I was rather expecting that a somewhat bonier individual, in a black cloak and carrying a scythe might possibly show up. I've a feeling I have an appointment with him soon."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled at her words and beaming broadly said, "My dearest Jo, I may call you Jo may I? I think perhaps that even though this is our first meeting that in a sense we have known each other long enough to be informal. Please let me explain my presence here tonight. This is a wonderful opportunity and privilege for me. It's so rare throughout the Multiverse that one gets the chance to meet the person who brought one's own world into existence!"

Dumbledore went on, saying, "Let me explain. Such creativity and focus on detail as you possess are rare and great skills in an author. However, when a writer such as yourself comes along then an entire reality can coalesce around what they have written. This act of creation is given a huge boost when driven by the belief and love of all the the children and adults who have fallen under the spell of their books. When that happens the power generated is enormous and can create a complete world from what some muggle physicists call the undifferentiated quantum foam, That is to say the same 'raw stuff' of reality that my fellow wizards and witches use on a smaller scale to call things into existence by our magic."

He smiled again saying; " What you did, although you did not know it at the time, was to bring all that you had imagined into existence. That's how it is that I can come to be here meeting you here Jo. Such a feat of magic as you achieved is far beyond anything that is possible to wizards and witches in my world, or indeed those of any other world with which I am currently familiar. My hat, if I was wearing one, would be off to you, but it's a bit warm for headgear tonight", he said, winking at her.

Jo looked thunderstruck at what Dumbledore had said and replied, "Are you telling me that I created an entire wizarding world simply by writing what I did? By using a kind of magic? That is incredible, I don't believe it! I have never exhibited any magical powers throughout my life, I may have written a lot about them but never believed they could be real. This is all simply my ageing mind playing tricks on me."

Dumbledore replied; "Well that might seem to be the case and is one possible explanation Jo. However, your own muggle physicists have, as you probably know, been theorising for some time about what are loosely called 'parallel worlds' and 'branching realities'. What I am telling you is not really that far off from what they are saying. Of course the magic you used is very different from that in my world. It was not conscious and no wand waving or incantations were required. But it was, as I said, enormously powerful! It is neither Witchery or Wizardry, but Sorcery, which is truly original and creative. You, my dear Jo are a Sorceress, a source of entirely new magical energy, not merely a wand carrying magic user."

Jo was stunned into silence, so Dumbledore continued; "As to whether I and my world are now 'real' or not, well, situations and experiences such as this one in which we currently find ourselves often contain both objective and subjective elements and these conflicting factors, (as you yourself have written), do not necessarily invalidate their 'reality'. It seems that sometimes we pretty much have to decide on what is 'real' for ourselves."

Jo thought about what he had said for a moment, then recovering her composure replied; "OK then, let's say that, for the moment that I am prepared to accept what you have said for arguments sake, nevertheless, even given that all of it is true you still cannot be here, as even in 'your' world you are dead. I should know, I killed you! Or at least I got Severus Snape to do it in my narrative."

Dumbledore now looked at her with an expression that could only be described as happy triumph on his face and replied; "Certainly I am dead Jo, dead as a dodo! As you yourself wrote my body lies in the white tomb by the lake at Hogwarts and I can think of no finer resting place for it than that which you lovingly created. Nobody in their right mind would try and deny that I am dead. However the body is one thing, the soul or spirit if you prefer is quite another! I was physically dead when Harry and I had our talk in the 'Celestial King's Cross' he created in his mind, following Voldemort's failed attempt to kill him in the forest. The little matter of my death and his survival didn't stop us both from enjoying a thoroughly illuminating chat. As you know when a person dies their spirit 'goes on' to a 'higher plane', (call it yet another one of the Multiverse's many continua if you prefer). Only rarely is there any need to return, even for a short visitation. The exception of course being ghosts, who linger because they fear to 'go on'. However, it is not forbidden for spirits to return for a while, should there be a good reason to do so. That is how Harry and I were able have our talk and also how I am able to be here enjoying your company tonight."

Jo considered his words for a moment and then replied; "That's all well and good Albus, but I also wrote that no magic can fully bring back the dead into the real world and you look pretty solidly alive and well to me, not a ghost or someone half alive like Tom Riddle was when brought back by his diary in the Chamber of Secrets. Nor indeed like the half solid copies of Harry's parents and friends who helped him on his 'death walk' through the forest to Voldemort, when he used the Resurrection Stone."

"Yes." Replied Dumbledore. "That would be a paradox indeed, if we were in fact currently in the 'Real World' as you have experienced it. However, when such meetings as this become necessary then it is possible, (if one is any sort of a competent witch or wizard at all), to create a small 'private universe' such as the one which Harry unintentionally made in his subconscious, for us to have our little chat. Where we are currently conversing is just such a place. As proof of this take a look at your bedside clock which still says midnight, the time it shows has not changed whilst we have been speaking, nor will it. Also listen through your window. You will hear no external sounds such as the faint distant hum of traffic that is normally omnipresent, nor indeed is there any other external noise. Nothing moves outside and no breath of breeze stirs the air. All outside this room has remained in total stasis since the last chime of midnight. Or to be more accurate the external reality is carrying on as usual, I cast a spell which has temporarily disassociated this room from the world around it."

"OK then Albus I give in," Jo chuckled. "I should have known better in the first place than to try and win a magical argument with you. So please tell me why are you here? Not that it's isn't delightful to see you of course."

"Ah, yes, to the crux of the matter," said Dumbledore. "I'm here to deliver a letter from Minerva McGonagall, she thought it best that I come and explain since I am somewhat skilled in moving between the realities. It's one of the advantages of being me and, of course, of being dead. Also, even if only marginally so, I'm a little bit more articulate than an owl", he said smiling.

Looking shocked Jo replied; "A letter for me from Professor McGonagall, but how can that be Albus? How can she still be alive? She was, after all, a lady of some advancing years even when I first wrote about her, not that I'm not delighted to hear that she's still around."

Dumbledore replied; "Yes, it's true she is now quite old, but remember Jo that great longevity is very common amongst us witches and wizards. Even when not boosted by magical means to reach 150 years of age or even more is not that uncommon for our kind. From what I have been told it has been discovered by muggle scientists that we now have working secretly with the Ministry of Magic that the genes which govern the ability of the human brain to utilise magical powers also tend to be associated with others which promote a very long and healthy life."

Dumbledore continued, saying; "I myself was a great age when I died and, of course, would probably have lived for many more years of gradually increasing decrepitude had it not been for my little misadventure with Voldemort's cursed Horcrux ring. Being aided to avoid the worsening effects of that curse is just one of the many blessings and services I thank Severus Snape for. That man is a true hero of the wizarding world and a great and loyal personal friend to me. I am so glad his pivotal role in the defeat of Voldemort was fully recognised after the Battle of Hogwarts and that his honourable place in our history is now fully assured. I have, of course, many times met up again with Severus on our own spiritual plane since his brutal murder at Voldemort's hands and thanked him personally for all he did. He was deeply touched when I told him that Harry had included Severus as the second name of his son Albus. I hadn't seen old Severus cry since the terrible night that Lily died, but he blubbed like a baby when I told him that. As to Minerva McGonagall, she is in fact very well for her age, hardly sprightly any more, but, like yourself is mentally sharp as a pin. She is however going to be retiring from her post as Headmistress of Hogwarts at the end of next term and indeed for some time now the more onerous physical duties of her job have been carried out by her very able Deputy Head, Byron Oliphant. He's a splendid and very capable Hufflepuff chap from what I hear and will almost certainly assume the Headmastership when Minerva retires.

"Anyway Jo, I digress, so let's get to the matter in hand, that being Minerva's letter."

Dumbledore drew out a familiar looking envelope from his robes and handed it to Jo who took it, read the name and address on the front and turned it over, revealing the Hogwarts seal on the back. Her hands shook as she broke the seal, opened the letter and read the parchment inside. Strangely though she somehow already knew what it would say. The letter read:-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Dear Ms. Rowling, _

_We are delighted to inform you that you have a place awaiting you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Also enclosed is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Our term, as you know, begins on the 1st of September. Albus will explain all further arrangements to you and I look forward eagerly to seeing you soon._

_Yours affectionately_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Reading this Jo was struck by a huge feeling of tragedy and loss and was shaking even more by the time she had finished the letter. She dropped it on the bed and with tears in her eyes she looked back to Dumbledore and said; "But Albus, what does this mean? It's insane! I'm a dying old lady, how can I possibly go to a school I myself invented in a book? I couldn't do that now, even if I were young and fit enough to qualify. Hogwarts doesn't even physically exist in this world, except as a theme park attraction. It's so cruel to tease me in this way, surely you must know that it would be my hearts' desire, if it were only possible!"

Dumbledore, undaunted and still beaming replied; "Yes, it does appear a little tricky doesn't it! However, magical techniques have moved on a lot in the past few decades and Research Wizards in The Department of Mysteries have been able to create some wholly new spatial/temporal spells and associated devices These factors combined with the work of some muggle scientists in our reality mean that an entirely novel opportunity has presented itself! Whilst we cannot regenerate the body you are currently 'inhabiting' here in this world, (and in any case to do so would be fairly pointless), we can however very easily recreate a copy of your younger self in our world. If you like you could think of the process as being similar to Voldemort's regeneration, crossed with muggle developed cloning techniques. But without the evil magic of course. Dumbledore explained with a chuckle; "We won't be needing any of your parent's bones or Harry Potter's blood to do it, but just a small genetic sample from you, you'll be glad to know. Although it is true to say that the usage of most of these novel techniques is now generally proscribed in our world, for the reason that they have been deemed potentially hazardous. Hazardous that is to say for our society at large, not so much for a subject of their usage."

Dumbledore went on; "As you are already too aware Jo you have little time left in this life here, the sands run low and normally this would mean one of two things, either you would have to 'go on' as I myself have, (and as I believe, you would have chosen), or linger as a sad ghostly remnant. However, in our wizarding world it has been decided by popular acclaim that, given your vast importance to us, you alone should be given a unique opportunity, a third option! To use some of the normally banned methods to help you make the crossing into the world you created."

"Yes Albus, that's all very well." Jo said, still looking sad. "I see where this is going, indeed even without magic and just using science I think that the creation of a newly cloned human body is already technically possible, (although also forbidden), here in this world also."

"Nevertheless." Jo went on; "Sadly there is one problem with all such technologies. Whilst physically the same, (but younger), such a copy will not be the same person! They would be more like an identical twin raised separately in a completely different environment, with different experiences and under different circumstances. The resulting person will have nothing in common with the original, other than sharing their genes and appearance."

"True, true." Said Dumbledore; "However, we have the advantage in our world, in that not only can we now create and tailor the physical matter of a body but also transplant a person's essence. This is possible because other magical research into Voldemort's horcruxes has yielded new and non-violent ways of temporarily containing the intact spirit of a person in a suitable vessel outside of their body, without the need for murder to achieve it. Think of it as a new type of horcrux, one which can temporarily hold the entire intact and undamaged spirit of a person. Using these methods we can now imbue a newly created clone with a person's spirit. Put simply, a transplanted spirit can transferred to a copy of the body of it's younger self, forming a permanent bond, a kind of benign 'possession' as it were. Although I'd prefer to say moving in and making itself comfortable."

Dumbledore further explained; "Also in addition to the copying of the body and relocation of the spirit, as you already know, we have long been able to transport and store a person's memories and now can select which time periods from a person's lifetime we wish to transfer and restore. For instance in your case you could be reborn as a young girl, your personality and soul intact, but with limited direct memories of your later life, other than a general knowledge of how you came to us." Albus went on to say, "More detailed memories would, of course, be kept stored, as undoubtedly you would later wish to know more of your life here."

Dumbledore's face took on a more serious expression as he went on to say; "As to why the combined usage of these techniques is generally banned, well I'm sure some period of thought and analysis would lead you to the answer by yourself, you are after all very intelligent. But to save a little time let me explain. It is because in effect they would impart a very real form of immortality to a person. We all know the temptations of where that possibility leads. A world of selfish, immortal witches and wizards is not an attractive proposition, especially as they would undoubtedly and inevitably degenerate into people as bad or worse than Voldemort himself! The only people who ever managed to avoid this fate were my late friends Nicholas Flamel and his wife Peronell. But then they were not truly immortal, but simply lived very extended lives thanks to the Philosopher's Stone potion. Because of the dangers these new magical 'technologies' pose it has been decided therefore that they are now declared taboo and any attempt at unauthorised usage sets detectors off and alarm bells ringing in every Auror's office in our world."

But then Dumbledore smiled at Jo again and said; "However, as I said, in your case this would be an authorised one-off arrangement and no such dangers as I described would come about. Oh, and by the way, your new body would carry copies of the magical gene complexes, so you'd be a fully functional, healthy and long lived witch."

So that's basically it Jo." Said Dumbledore. "I cannot tell you much more as I don't know the full technical details myself, much of this was developed after my time, but I have some equipment and new spells here which I have been thoroughly trained how to use and which will aid the transference of your spiritual essence and memories. What we offer you as a gift from our world is our deepest respect, gratitude and our wish for you to join us, after all our world of wizards and witches is also your world first and foremost !"

Dumbledore, as Jo saw, now also had tears in his eyes and his next words were a plea from the heart. He quietly and calmly said, "We love you dearest Jo, will you come home to us, please?"

She looked back at him through her own tear blurred eyes and in a trembling but firm voice said one single word, "Yes!"

xxx

**Interlude: Between The Worlds.**

The next morning Jo's family found her lying peacefully dead in her bed, but what they did not know was all that remained was a mere shell, even more profoundly empty than that of a normally deceased person, both her spirit and all the substance of her memories gone from what remained.

In the media the reports of her death spread rapidly around the world and millions paused for a while to mark her passing and mourn the loss of a great writer and wonderful person, one who had made all their childhoods magical and special.

Then, as is the way of things, after all the hooha, TV tributes, movie re-runs and media fuss quietened down the world moved on, with Jo lovingly remembered and her works still read by many, but with her no longer being the centre of the world's attention.

Her family of course never forgot her or stopped loving her. Her vast numbers of true fans taught their own children about her and whole new generations fell in love with her books. Nevertheless, Jo was gone from their world. But what those she left behind would never know about was her magical 'resurrection', where she had gone and what she had become.

xxx

**Chapter 2: A New Term. **

The splendid scarlet steam engine bearing a crested nameplate saying Hogwarts Express on the front of it's boiler stood coupled to matching scarlet carriages alongside platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station. Clouds of steam billowed along the platform. It was nearing the 11am departure time and the students were beginning to board the train.

The older ones were happily greeting their school friends, chatting and enquiring about each other's summer holidays. Many of the First Years however were somewhat more nervous and unsure of themselves, some actually sobbing and clinging to their parents.

All that is except one particular First Year, a pretty young blond girl who had the air of being more independent and confident than most of the rest, seeming wise beyond her years. She efficiently made sure her school trunk and her owl's cage had been safely stowed in the goods compartment, then after kissing and hugging goodbye to her new family who had come to see her off, she happily boarded the train. She found an empty compartment and fondly waved farewell out of the window to her wonderful new adoptive family, with whom she had only been living for just over a month, promising to write soon and telling them that she was looking forward to seeing them at Christmas. Despite their short time together so far it was obvious from the scene that a strong bond of affection had already built up between them.

Then as the train moved off out of the station the girl closed the window and settled down to read her copy of The Quibbler.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and she looked up to see a young, gangly looking red haired boy standing in the entrance, looking slightly nervously at her.

"Hello." He said. "Sorry to disturb you but can I sit in here, everywhere else is full."

"Of course you can." The blond girl replied. "Make yourself at home it's a long ride, are there any other stragglers out in the corridor? If so tell them there's more free seats in here."

Looking back along the corridor the boy said, "Yep, there seems to be a couple more out here who've not found anywhere yet, in fact I'm sure I know one of them".

"Well invite them in as well, the more the merrier." The girl said, happily.

The red haired boy waved and called to the others down the corridor and immediately another smaller, wiry looking boy with dark untidy hair and wearing glasses with a taped up bridge appeared at the compartment door, along with a pretty girl with a bushy mass of auburn hair, who had a small pile of books in her arms.

The new girl said; "Hi Geoff, missed you on the platform somehow, sorry," obviously knowing the red haired boy from somewhere. The newcomers both followed Geoff into the compartment and sat in the spare seats, the auburn haired girl putting her books down on the seat next to her.

The blond girl put down her Quibbler and momentarily stared around at her three new travelling companions with an expression of mildly puzzled astonishment, but she swiftly recovered her composure and said; "Hi everyone I'm Joanne Wainwright, my friends call me Jo and I'd like you all to do the same. It's my first year to Hogwarts. I'm sure going to need new friends there and you guys look like you might fit the bill uncannily well." She smiled broadly at the trio.

"Hi Jo, and everyone, I'm Geoff Weasley, although Alison here already knows that, being as how we're related", replied the red haired boy. "I'm fairly sure we're all Firsties too." The other's nodded in agreement at this.

Geoff continued, saying; "I come from a long line of Hogwarts pupils, mostly Gryffindors and mostly 'troublemakers'", he said smiling; "So although this is my first formal year at the school I have already visited Hogwarts and Hogsmeade with my family several times before. My parents have quite a lot old friends who work at the school and in the village our firm owns a shop there, in fact we've taken a holiday cottage there near the Black Lake a couple of times, it's a lovely area."

Geoff went on to say; "I'll be happy to show you all around the 'mighty metropolis' of Hogsmeade, when we are old enough to qualify for visiting rights, which I'm glad to say we can now do in our Second Year. In my Dad's day the poor sod's had to wait until the Third Year. I also know my way around a fair bit of the castle too, so ask me if you don't know how to find somewhere, It is a bit of a maze but I'll be pleased to help you out, if I can."

The other three all murmured their thanks, with Jo discretely failing to mention that one of the first memories she had insisted on being re-implanted, (after her basic identity had been stabilised in her new body), was a full Hogwarts layout. Short of having a copy of the Marauder's Map, (something she intended to track down as soon as possible), she couldn't have a more detailed knowledge of the castle and it's surroundings. She was interested to see what, if any, changes and improvements had been made due to the battle damage repairs and if necessary get the map updated.

Then the auburn haired girl spoke up saying; "Hello Jo and everyone, I'm very pleased to meet you all. As Geoff's already said, my name is Alison, Alison Granger to be exact. I was looking for Geoff on the platform but we must have missed each other in all the hubbub and steam clouds, so we only spotted each other when he called along the corridor. Obviously we already slightly know each other as Geoff's my cousin from the wizarding side of the family, but neither of my parents are magically inclined, they're both solicitors. So even though Geoff and I are family we haven't had a lot of contact so far, other than meeting up at a couple of family get-togethers, weddings etc."

"Yeah." Put in Geoff, smiling; "Us Weasleys are a huge wizarding family, they say we breed like rabbits and we have 'branches everywhere', London, Paris, Hogsmeade, New York etc. etc, just like the family business. We own Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, the chain of joke shops, you must of heard of them? The family would all be very rich if the profits didn't have to be spread so thin," he said a bit ruefully. "Still it's no surprise Alison and I are related, even though her side of the family are muggles. There's a lot of Weasley genes floating around the planet, even among non-magic folk. No offence Alison," he said, realising he might have been a bit too personal.

"Don't worry Geoff", Alison said, "You know I'm proud to be Muggleborn, but in any case these days who really cares? It's not like in the old days at Hogwarts. Since the war ended and the system was reformed all the houses get on fine with each other now and there are none of the old 'pure blood' animosities. It came as a bit of a surprise to my parents though when I began to exhibit magical tendencies as I grew up, but they're both very happy that I'm coming to Hogwarts."

There was a sudden thump as a large text book slid off Alison's pile from the seat onto the compartment floor, due to a jolt of the trains' movement as it negotiated a sharp bend in the line.

Alison bent down to pick it up and checked it very closely for damage. It was obvious to the rest of them that this girl was very fond of books. She straightened up, swept her mass of bushy auburn hair from her face and evidently satisfied there was no harm done to the tome she replaced it on the seat beside her, but further towards the backrest with the others, from where it was less likely to fall again.

Alison patted her 'mobile library' and went on to say; "Perhaps I should have stowed these in my trunk along with the rest of my schoolbooks, but I thought I might do some reading to pass the journey. Being Muggleborn I may need to catch up a bit."

On hearing this Jo stifled a grin, thinking to herself, "That's not very likely Alison, I can guess your ancestry and if you've got as many genes in common with Hermione as as you seem to have then you'll be the best witch in the school."

Finally the other boy, the small wiry one with unkempt dark hair and a broken taped bridge to his glasses spoke up to introduce himself. Jo had been discretely scanning his forehead, looking for a lightning bolt shaped scar since he'd entered the compartment, but she couldn't see one. His words came out in a bit of an over-enthusiastic rush, since he was obviously very excited to be going to Hogwarts.

He said, "Hi everyone, I'm Dave Wood, it's great to meet you all. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. My Grandpa says they've got a fantastic Quidditch pitch there. He used to be a great player in his day did Grandpa, His name is Oliver Wood and he turned professional Keeper after he left school, he was a very handy player in his time, even played for Scotland a few times. Whilst he was at Hogwarts he played in the Gryffindor House Team, alongside the famous Harry Potter no less! He says I look a bit like Potter did when he was my age, believe it or not! I've seen pictures of the Gryffindor team from Grandpa's day though and I can't see the resemblance myself."

Jo had to stop herself laughing out loud at that.

Dave went on, saying; "Anyway, I want to follow in Grandpa's footsteps and try out for a school team, so I hope some of the old codger's skill's have rubbed off on me. They say it skips a generation and my Dad's hopeless at flying, he Apparates or Floos everywhere. I love Quidditch and practice as best I can with my friends in the paddock back home, but I can't wait to get onto a half decent broom though. My old one at home's knackered, it's an ancient Cleansweep that's been in the family for ages, I think it washed ashore with the Ark! It's been repaired and bodged back together so many times I doubt there's even a single original twig left on it. Even the school brooms have got to be better than mine, it can barely stagger above twenty feet these days and I swear it could be overtaken by an arthritic pigeon. But Mum and Dad say it's a family heirloom and that it's best not to get anything too fast or flashy 'till I've had a few more formal flying lessons and some proper match practice."

"They're probably right though." He said with a rueful grin; "I've had a couple of fairly spectacular crashes already, even on my old crock. The last time I had an 'off' was just the other day in fact. I demolished the roof of the garden shed and I was lucky to get away with just a broken wrist and busting these." He said pointing to his glasses. Mum is a Healer at St Mungo's and soon fixed the wrist, but she's not so hot with repairing spells for other stuff like my glasses though. Neither's Dad very practical, he's some sort of expert on magical art, sculptures and paintings, stuff like that. But at least I've got my other decent pair of specs packed in my trunk. Mum and Dad have promised to get me a new Starblazer 2 broom if I make a House Quidditch Team. Hope I get into Gryffindor, Grandpas' old house".

With that and finally running out of breath he pulled a sports magazine out of his pocket, with a colourful moving picture of the Puddlemere United Seeker in full flight on the cover and began to flick idly through the contents.

"Give me those specs Dave, I know a spell." Alison said. He handed them to her a little nervously. Taking them from him and pointing her wand at the break in the frame she said, "Oculus Reparo!" There was a faint blue flash and the Spellotape vaporised off the bridge of the glasses, leaving them completely intact.

Jo thought; "It's just as I suspected, we've just met 'The Brightest Witch Of Her Age'! Alison's another Hermione! We'll all have to keep close to this one, she's going to be a superstar at school and I may need help with my homework sometime." And she smiled at Alison, congratulating her on her excellent spellwork.

In the distance, further down the train corridor Jo heard a lady's voice which was approaching and calling out "Anything from the trolley." It was a sound she had been expecting, even though it was her first real trip to Hogwarts.

Jo spoke again to her new schoolmates saying, "It's great to meet you all, I'm sure we'll all be very good friends and get to share many wonderful times at school." A girlish grin then spread across her face as she went on to say, "Meanwhile, how's about sharing some sweets? My treat, what's everybody fancy?"

A cheer went up and they all called out various suggestions. Jo chuckled, saying, "Well that sounds likely to be their entire selection, I'll just grab at least four of everything then shall I? No, put your money away guys, I said it's my treat."

Then, feeling extremely happy inside and looking around again with a degree of wonderment at her new companions Jo stepped into the corridor. Approaching the refreshments trolley she was beaming broadly to herself as she thought, "You couldn't write it! Nobody would believe it! Talk about flippin deja vu, this is where I came in!"

"Still," she thought, still smiling, "At least bloody Voldemort's pegged it and won't be back, I wonder what lies ahead for us lot? I'm glad to say that at least I won't be the one having to slave away writing the storyline, I've done enough of that already to last one bloody lifetime!" And with that thought she stepped up to the trolley and started putting in her enormous sweet order to the trolley lady.

The scarlet train blew it's whistle and steamed on northward, into a bright future...


End file.
